


Secrets

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: One shots: Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Stripper!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Zorel is dragged along to one of Maxwell Lord's parties by her boss. She discovers the party is not what she expected, and really can't explain why she can't stop staring at one of the exotic dancers...</p><p>No superpower AU, Kara and Alex are not foster sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crna_macka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/gifts).



> Long set of notes, be prepared!
> 
> First of all, if you don't like Kara/Alex as a romantic pairing, hit the back button.
> 
> Now that that's taken care of...I didn't intend my first foray into this fandom to be a one-shot quite like this, but a friend was throwing ideas at me while I was working on one of my many other projects for another fandom. She quite enjoyed a stripper!AU I'd done for Red Queen (OUaT) and mentioned how she was enjoying plugging other pairings into the setup I'd contrived. That brought on this fic. So if you see any similarities to a fic called "experienced (Touch)" from ff.net, that's why.
> 
> This is not smut, but there are many sexual/suggestive themes.
> 
> Alright, thanks for reading! On to the story!

* * *

"-orget to call back Eddy in accounting tomorrow. You've rescheduled twice." Kara frowned down at her tablet, squinting at its brightness in the dark cabin of the car.

"Kira," Miss Grant drawled out and emphasized the word with a sigh. "That's enough of that nonsense. You're disrupting my mental preparation for Maxwell's party."

Kara had to bite her lip - this party had been an  _optional_  choice, but it would do no good to remind her boss of that. She framed her thoughts carefully before speaking.

"After the last one, I'm kind of surprised you wanted to come to this one."

The unamused look Miss Grant sent her way made her giggle nervously. She raised a hand and fidgeted with her glasses.

The silence dragged on for a moment before her boss let out an aggrieved sigh.

"I couldn't care less about Maxwell," Miss Grant explained in a put-upon voice, "but his choice in venues was too appealing to pass up."

"Oh?" Kara asked curiously, sitting taller when Miss Grant sent her an impatient look.

That look usually meant that silence was a good idea. Kara wasn't keen on incurring a sharp round of criticisms, so she opted to remain quiet.

After a moment, it seemed safe enough to consult her ever-present tablet. A few taps only brought a small amount of old information. The entry in Miss Grant's planner was too brief:  _Maxwell Lord. 9 PM, Secrets._

What did that even mean? She'd taken the call, but she hadn't paid the invitation much mind; Cat Grant wasn't overly fond of Maxwell Lord.

Kara really hadn't expected the way Miss Grant's face had lit up when she'd mentioned the invitation.

" _Secrets, you say? Did he arrange for a private party?"_

_Kara swallowed fearfully under the force of Miss Grant's stare, her mind frantically trying to remember what the person on the phone had said. "Oh! Yes, he's rented out the place for the night."_

_The wicked grin that remained on Cat Grant's face for the next hour haunted Kara for the remainder of the day._

Since then she'd tried googling the venue, but she hadn't seen any references to any sort of place that she believed her boss would actually enjoy.

"We're here," Miss Grant announced gleefully, shifting restlessly in her seat as she waited for the driver to get her door. Kara slipped out from her side of the car quickly, knowing that if she didn't move she could be left behind. That would  _really_  annoy her boss.

She rounded the car, staring at the large stone building in confusion. They were at a church?

"Mm," Cat Grant nearly purred as she straightened her skirt.

Kara stared at her with wide eyes, suddenly  _very_  concerned about what kind of party they were attending.

"Well don't stand around all night Cara, get my bag."

Her boss's reminder had Kara swiftly moving into action, hurriedly leaning back into the car to retrieve Miss Grant's small clutch. Miss Grant waved at her impatiently, fingers wiggling until the small purse was deposited into the waiting hand.

Kara didn't verbally wonder why her boss hadn't just grabbed it herself. Miss Grant was already moving, and Kara had to push up her glasses as she hurried to keep up.

She caught sight of a small, subtle engraved sign just before the large wooden doors swung open.

 _Secrets_ , the gold filigree lettering read.

She stuttered out nervous exchange with the doorman, relieved when he found Cat Grant's name on the list without issue. Kara's head angled subconsciously as low music thumped lowly through another set of heavy doors.

Miss Grant's chin was high as they proceeded through to the main part of the building. Kara's stomach twisted anxiously.

"Oh my god," she said without thinking when they'd crossed the threshold. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth, eyes unbelieving as she scanned the large interior of the former church.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Miss Grant said distractedly, her eyes raking over the various stages and tables.

Kara swallowed, sure that her parents would faint if they knew that she'd been in a place like this is.

"Turning a church into a strip club? Isn't that - is that even legal?" she asked in an abnormally high voice.

"Cara," her boss said as she turned to face Kara. "Do you have a problem with women owning and controlling their bodies in exactly the way they see fit?"

"I-what? No, of course n-"

"Do you have a problem with women being proud of their bodies instead of ashamed the way society and magazines would all rather have us?"

Miss Grant's hands were on her hips, lips pursed as she waited for a reply.

Kara's hands moved anxiously in the air as she searched for a reply that wouldn't get her fired. "No ma'am - Miss Grant. I'm glad they're so...confident."

Her boss eyes her a moment before turning away. Just like that, Kara faded into the background as Miss Grant's attention returned to their surroundings.

"I really like this place, but the crowds on public nights can be rather off-putting. Too many men splurging beyond their means," Miss Grant said with a sour expression. "They drink too much and disrupt the atmosphere."

An elegantly appointed attendant approached them, her blouse unbuttoned one button lower than what most people would consider tasteful, and Kara turned away as Miss Grant engaged in a small exchange.

Kara hadn't been to any strip clubs, but she did have to agree that this one was far different from the ones she'd glimpsed on TV. The club was dim - as all usually were - but the lighting was warm and inviting. The tables and booths were of a fine quality, and the grungy atmosphere Kara might expect from such an establishment was absent.

The music was apt for such a locale, but the women moving about the three separate stages were all lithe and graceful - even while performing exceedingly suggestive movements.

She blushed and focused on her boss instead, shadowing the older woman until they were led to a posh circular booth near the center stage.

"Cat!" Maxwell exclaimed as they were about to sit down.

Kara clutched her tablet to her chest protectively as he drew closer, watching as he brushed a superficial kiss across her boss's cheek. Miss Grant's mood could be especially unpredictable around the businessman.

Cat smiled, and it didn't seem totally fake. Kara relaxed slightly.

"Let me join you for a few minutes to discuss some business," Maxwell said as he took a seat at their booth.

A muscle over Miss Grant's left eye twitched. Kara sat down quickly when a subtle glare was sent her way. She scooted over to rest toward the back of the booth, trapped between Maxwell and her boss as Miss Grant sat down.

Unfortunately for Kara, her position left her squarely facing the main stage. She did her best to focus on the tense conversation between the two powerful people, though her eyes wandered a few times to the stage despite her best attempts.

Her face was hot, a near-permanent blush on her face as she caught a glimpse of a blonde woman in tiny white underwear thrusting her hips suggestively on stage.

Kara raised her tablet and fearfully brought the screen to life. She'd been Miss Grant's assistant for nearly a year now - no laughable feat from what her coworkers said - but this was a new experience. She'd been present at several parties, a few even a little more risque than she'd thought prudent for business, but Miss Grant was insistent that those were exactly the sorts of parties when one could do a measure of effective business.

She got it,  _sort of_ , after seeing how relaxed a certain obstinate city official had been after a few glasses of expensive scotch. The attractive waitress attending to him for most of the night had certainly helped move things along as well.

Kara could say one thing: Cat Grant got things done. An article on her boss held her attention for several minutes as she mentally compared what she knew of the woman to lengthy piece.

"Kira, put that down, you're being rude."

Kara set down her tablet out of reflex, surprised to see Maxwell Lord gone, but unsurprised to see her boss reading something on her phone.

The quick glance brought her attention back to the stage, where a tall woman with long curly black hair was blowing kisses and waving a quick goodbye to the crowd. Kara didn't even mind that she was nearly nude - her hair covered almost everything, thankfully.

Once the stage was clear and dark, a new song began. Beside her Miss Grant straightened and turned to the stage with interest.

A single bright light lit up the stage, revealing a fit auburn haired woman in a well-tailored suit and tie, not-quite-chin-length hair perfectly in place and sunglasses covering her face. The brunette looked imposing and stern; Kara found the sight oddly appealing.

A slow smile grew on Cat Grant's face as she put her phone down and sat back in the booth. "Melissa Etheridge suits her," she murmured as a husky female voice began to sing.

Kara was about to ask Miss Grant what she meant when the woman on stage began to move.

The brunette started with slow strides around the stage, hands rising to trail teasingly over her fully clothed form and sliding through the surely silky strands of straight hair. Kara found herself unable to look away.

' _All the boys wanna know if she's got something to hide,'_

The suit coat was abruptly tugged open as the woman teasingly shimmied the jacket up and down her arms before dropping the expensive garment.

' _She's a sinner, a saint,'_

The woman smirked and approached a pole and spread her legs wide, tugging the sunglasses off and tossing them to the side before leaping forward to slide gracefully around the metal object.

A few beats later she was away from the pole again, striding to the front of the stage confidently.

' _She's a secret agent,'_

The crisp white shirt was torn away in a swift move, revealing the black lace that had been hinted at through the light fabric. Kara's mouth was dry.

The woman had somehow kept the knotted black tie around her neck. It brushed softly over smooth skin, and Kara had to force her eyes away when she followed the subtle point down, past the enticing flexing of an athletic abdomen-

The brunette turned away, the muscles in her back shifting. The dress pants were surprisingly revealing, Kara noted as the woman strode once again to the pole.

' _You can't resist it to be twisted in her suicidal thighs_ ,'

The half-clothed woman leaned forward, showcasing the firm cheeks of her ass and peering knowingly over her shoulder as she thrust backwards.

Lightly tanned hands ran smoothly over the fabric of the inner seam of the slacks, before they too were abruptly whipped away.

 _She's got an even tan_ , was all Kara could think as the woman began displaying an incredible amount of upper body strength.

Her blue eyes noticed every strained muscle as the woman held herself upside down on the pole, legs spread out wide as she rolled her hips forward against the metal repeatedly.

"Who knew my little Kira had such a sapphic side?"

Her boss' amused observation had Kara's head jerking away from the stage.

"What? No. I was, I mean I'm-"

"Now now," Miss Grant cut her off with a dismissive gesture, "there's nothing wrong with appreciating the feminine form."

She stopped speaking to observe further movement on the stage. Kara focused on her face diligently, determined not to look back at the woman dancing around the stage.

"There's a lot there to appreciate."

Kara's brow crinkled when she realized that her boss sounded almost  _proud_.

"You know what Cara? Just because I'm here for business, it doesn't mean that both of us have to be."

 _Oh, no_.

Kara opened her mouth to speak. "Mi-"

"I'm going to buy you some time with her," Miss Grant continued, totally ignoring her assistant. "I won't take no for an answer since you're so very obviously  _interested._  It'll be money well spent, judging by that performance."

Her boss was nodding at the stage, and Kara couldn't resist one last peek.

The dancer was braced back on the stage floor by one hand, and she'd engaged a nearby woman into her act - by tugging the blonde woman's head close to undulating hips. They were so close, Kara was certain the blonde knew exactly how the flimsy black lace  _tasted_.

She suppressed a shudder and looked away, her interest in the stage shattered when she noticed her boss smirking at her again.

"Oh god," she said under her breath as she stared down at the table.

Was her boss seriously going to buy her a lap dance?

It took only moments to reveal the answer as Cat Grant energetically waved a nearby attendant over.

"Consider this a bonus," Miss Grant said distractedly as she turned to address the attendant. "I'm sure I can manage without you for a while."

Panic began to overwhelm Kara, and the next time she blinked she'd somehow been transported to a plush room. The shiny silver pole at the center of the room accompanied by a cushioned chair set off alarm bells in her head.

She was in a strip club. A strip club in which, though she wasn't sure why, she'd been so fascinated by a stripper that her boss had thought it a good idea to buy Kara a lap dance.

It took a moment to let that thought sink in, and Kara began pacing when she recalled just how impossible it had been to pull her attention away from the bewitching woman on stage.

What was wrong with her? She didn't do things like this! What was she going to say when the woman on stage arrived? Her pacing abruptly stopped.

"Oh my god," her breathing accelerated. The woman she'd been unable to stop staring at was going to be  _here_ , with  _her_ , alone! Not just alone, but she'd be stripping just for Kara!

Kara's stomach twisted, embarrassed beyond belief, though a small part of her was excited.

No! Why was she excited? This was  _mortifying_! She'd only dated a handful of people over the years, and never a woman. Her first experience with a woman would be  _this_.

Where was her tablet? Her phone? Maybe she could IM her cousin and...do something. She vaguely remembered Cat commandeering both devices.

Her pacing started anew as she tried to figure out how she could face the woman she'd just watched gallivanting around the stage mostly naked.

"I'm going to die of embarrassment," she decided just a moment before the door opened.

* * *

Alex brushed her hair back carefully into place, tugging on the sunglasses that accompanied her new costume. It could be rather annoying walking around the club with them on, but she knew the space well enough after working at  _Secrets_  for the better part of a year.

She examined herself in the mirror, adjusting the black top of her uniform and tucking a part of the tail that had come loose back into her shorts. The tiny black shorts did little to hide her lower half, but she wasn't really trying to hide anything.

Her lips curled up in a bitter smile before she could help it. "If Mom could only see me now."

The muscles in her jaw worked as she gritted her teeth. She didn't mind stripping, in fact she loved many aspects of it, but the circumstances that had led her to her current employment still inspired a great deal of anger and sadness.

Stripping was strictly business, and one that provided her with the money she needed to cover the expenses her scholarship didn't cover. There was a certain kind of irony in working at the establishment that primarily served to entertain men; only a year ago her mother had withdrawn financial support mere moments after Alex had come out as a lesbian.

She did her best to shake off the foul mood that threatened to overwhelm her, instead focusing back on her reflection.

Everyone working at the club had some sort of theme, and Alex could admit that she didn't mind her spy-slash-secret agent persona. She finished her preparations, wondering about the person who'd paid for her time.

The club was pleasantly full despite the private nature of the evening, so Alex really had no idea whom she might be performing for. She couldn't help but hope for a woman. There had been a fair number of them in the crowd, and they usually proved to be less of hassle (and generally more pleasant).

Either way, she'd be professional.

Her head bobbed as she made her way through the crowd, enjoying the low sounds of "No Diggity" playing over the speakers. She waved idly at a few coworkers as she turned down the hallway that lead to the private rooms reserved for exclusive clientele.

She calmly made her way to room 2, a polite smile on her face as she entered.

"Hello," she greeted as she shut the door firmly behind her.

The blonde haired woman that had been anxiously pacing the room stiffened, slowly turning to face her with an awkward smile in place.

"Um," the young woman's throat worked as she swallowed, "h-hi."

Alex quirked an eyebrow at her client, taking her time to peruse the woman as she leaned back into the door. The beige knee length skirt, white button up shirt, and light blue pullover sweater were more than a little out of place at  _Secrets_.

The closest costume Alex could think of would be Alice's Naughty Teacher outfit, but that was nothing on the nice-girl-next-door she suddenly found herself in the company of.

Despite the sunglasses hiding her eyes, she knew that she'd stared too long. Her client was fidgeting with her own thick framed glasses - Alex was worried that the blonde might have a heart attack.

"Why don't you have a seat so we can discuss a few rules?" Alex prompted, one hand gesturing to the cushioned chair at the center of the room.

Kara's body jerked in response, startled at the suggestion. Sitting would mean that the dancing wouldn't be far behind. The lap dancing. On her lap. With…

"Um, actually, about that? Could we maybe just kind of  _not_  do this?" Kara's heart raced, the expression on the stripper's face nearly impossible to read with the sunglasses obscuring her face.

"You don't want a lap dance?" Alex asked in an even voice.

"N-no, sorry, I mean it's not you. You're really gorgeous, I mean hot, I mean...you're-well you don't need me to tell you that you're attractive. It's obvious you got this job and-"

The panic, emphasized by wildly waving hands, made Alex smile inwardly. It was a shame she wouldn't get to dance for such a cutely awkward woman, but she wouldn't force someone to accept a dance.

"Alright, if that's what you want. I'll have Carol give you a refund." Alex offered her client a measured smile.

"Oh, you don't have to do that! You earned it - I mean, just from what I saw before." Kara's cheeks were on fire, the intensity rivaling a horrible sunburn and no doubt just as red as one. What would Cat even say if she knew Kara had rejected the "bonus?"

Alex's lips twitched, the genuine smile she'd been subduing emerging at the embarrassed delivery of the compliment. "That's sweet of you, but I don't accept money I don't earn. It's fine."

Kara frowned, understanding the sentiment. The dancer was attractive, and surely she'd be able to find another person to dance for…

Her frown deepened when she pictured the attractive woman dancing for a creep like Maxwell Lord, who would surely ignore any rules he didn't feel like abiding by.

She gathered her courage. "You know what? What if - like - actually you could dance here? I mean, just like, if you could just keep it kind of - I'm really not - just kind of keep your clothes on?"

"I could do that," Alex conceded with a nod. "Are you sure that's what you want? You don't have to force yourself."

Kara licked her dry lips, her stomach clenching as she gathered a final burst of courage. "I'm sure."

Alex's demeanor immediately changed, the relaxed atmosphere becoming tense as she walked slowly over to the discrete sound system to her left to key in a few songs.

"What's your name?" she asked to fill the silence as she selected a playlist.

"Um, Kara," came the tentative reply.

"Kara," Alex repeated to herself absently. "I like that."

Kara shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Uh, what's yours?"

"I go by Agent X around here," Alex admitted as she keyed in her music choices. She turned just in time to catch Kara's wince. Alex wasn't offended by the look. She carefully removed her sunglasses and set them down on a small shelf.

"It could have been worse," she continued, "they wanted me to go by Agent Ecstasy."

Kara's guffaw made her smile widen into a grin.

Kara's mirth wavered as Alex began to make her approach. "I doubt I'll have to worry about you, but there are a few important things you need to know. First: no touching."

She leaned forward into Kara's personal space, enjoying the way the seated woman's nostrils flared. "That is to say, I can touch you," she brought a hand up to tug playfully at a few strands of Kara's hair, "but you can't touch me."

Kara nodded in reflex, her head bobbing comically.

Alex smirked, enjoying the wide-eyed look. Shy customers were rare, but not unheard of. She was particularly enjoying this woman's reaction.

"I can stop this at any time, no questions asked." Alex lifted a leg to settle lightly over Kara's lap, her legs spread and knees resting on either side of her client's legs. She began moving in a slow grind just shy of making contact with the woman below her.

"And Kara," she found herself adding, "so can you."

Kara's hands tightened on the armrests, now finally understanding why the chair was so wide. "Right, yes, thanks." She couldn't look directly at the woman before her. Agent X, she blushed harder at the name, was too distracting even with all her clothes  _on_.

Could she stop things if she needed to? Her eyes swept over the delicate features of Agent X, thoughts murky under the power of the entrancing dark gaze.

Alex shifted on Kara's lap, turning until she was facing away from the seated woman.

Kara released an inaudible sigh of relief, thinking that she was going to get a break from the close proximity, only to feel Agent X lean back into her torso. Her hands clutched at the armrests in a panic.

Soft, slinky hair trailed over her cheek as Agent X writhed in her lap.

The contact, in addition to the pleasant mix of the dancer's shampoo and light perfume had Kara performing a series of increasingly desperate mental gymnastics as she tried to distract herself from her present situation. One song ended and another began before she could speak coherently.

"Um, so, A-agent X," she stumbled awkwardly over the stage name, "how exactly did you get involved in, uh, this line of work?"

Kara was embarrassed that her voice sounded so strained, glad that the stripper wouldn't likely make fun of her for it.

Alex leaned back so her head was to one side of Kara's face. She trailed her nose close to the warm neck, pleased at the visible pulse pumping furiously just under pale flesh. Kara smelled nice; the light floral scent was a welcome change from overpowering colognes.

Normally Alex wouldn't engage in much personal talk while she worked, but the relatively mundane nature of the question made her smile. Kara was so  _innocent_. It almost made Alex feel bad - almost - but this had been Kara's idea.

"Grad school is expensive, and I'd really not have enormous amounts of debt when I finish," she said honestly.

It took Kara's brain a few moments to register the information, she could still feel the warmth of where the breathy words had brushed the skin around her ear. The spot tingled, and she gasped when firm glutes made brief contact with her pelvis and thighs.

"Grad school," she squeaked out, "Uh...what are…" her words trailed off as she forced herself to breathe. "What are you majoring in?"

Alex turned to avoid the question, raising herself high on her knees so she was looking down at Kara. Kara's interest, innocent though it was, made Alex uncomfortable. A distraction was in order. "Kara, I know you said you'd like me to keep my clothes on, but I'm getting warm."

She combed a hand through her hair, slightly damp from her exertions.

Kara bit her lower lip as noted the light perspiration making the softly tanned skin glisten in the low light. "Uh, what did you have in mind?"

Alex smiled deliberately, her tongue darting out swipe at her lower lip as she raised her hands to slowly unbutton her top. Her hips swayed from side to side as blue eyes paid rapt attention to her agile fingers.

Patches of skin were slowly revealed, and Alex hesitated briefly before tugging the ends of the shirt out of her shorts. It was thrilling to observe how captivated Kara was. The shyness was gone, now replaced by unwavering focus.

"Here," she said softly as she leaned forward, her arms twisting a little behind herself as she let the garment slide down past her elbows. Her breasts were dangerously close to Kara's face, her undulating hips rhythmically pushing them closer and then further away.

She leaned back as she allowed the shirt to slip to the floor, a brow rising in surprise when she felt the weight of a hand settle on her hip. She straightened and sent a pointed look at the hand, delighted when Kara blushed hard and pulled the hand away as if it were on fire.

"S-sorry," Kara blurted out, "I was afraid you were going to fall."

Blue eyes were so earnest that Alex simply couldn't help herself. "It's okay," she said as she reached for Kara's offending hand and brought it back to her hip. She ignored the way her pulse accelerated at the contact.

Alex stared directly into Kara's eyes, daring the seated woman to challenge the move. The room was quiet, save for the music and their labored breathing.

That the shy Kara didn't turn away from the intense look electrified Alex, and as she kept moving, her hand began to guide the soft hand carefully over her bare torso. She avidly watched the small changes in Kara's expression.

The dilated pupils, parted lips, and soft breaths that just barely touched her face made Alex crave more.

One of her favorite songs was on; the slow, sensual beat magnified the intensity of the moment. Alex found herself lost in the sensation of the foreign hand. She enjoyed the feel of it across her stomach, tentative and sweet - just like Kara.

"Kara," she said in a breathy voice as she brought the hand up and quickly over her breasts, only to assist it back down to rest on her hip.

"Yes?" Kara asked in a husky voice, the last remnants of her embarrassment melted away by the fire burning between Agent X's body and her own.

The Kara from before was gone, some deep part of her now taking over and reveling in the wet heat the woman before her had inspired.

"My name is Alex."

Kara nodded, glad to know the real name of the woman that had inspired the deep craving that had Kara wishing she was just a little  _closer_.

She'd never been able to look someone in the eye like  _that_  and for so long before. She was certain that Alex was some kind of supernatural being, coaxing out a side of her that she hadn't been aware of before this night.

"Alex," she repeated.

Her lips parted when Alex's eyelids drooped, a gentle shiver shaking through her lithe body. Kara could see the goosebumps prickling over the wide expanse of unblemished skin.

The reaction affected Kara in a way she couldn't put into words, but as she stared up at Alex, she felt intoxicated. "Would you like to, um, get a cup of coffee or something...sometime?"

The brief flash of a smile on Alex's face disappeared so quickly that Kara wasn't sure if she had imagined it.

Alex was shaken, angry with herself at how personal she'd allowed the encounter to become. It had been so  _easy_  - Kara was attractive, and her innocent earnestness was disarming.

She stopped moving, and then hurriedly scooted off of Kara's lap. She immediately leaned over to retrieve her shirt, forcing herself to remain facing forward so she could try and gather her composure.

"Sorry, sweetie," she said without turning to face Kara, "that's also against the rules."

Her hands seemed clumsy, and her frustration with herself grew. It seemed a small eternity passed before she managed to finish getting dressed. The distance from Kara had helped her settle down and she felt the calm coolness of her professional facade returning.

"It's been a pleasure," Alex said in an even voice as she finally turned to face Kara.

Kara forced a smile, unable to speak around the lump in her throat. She'd just made a fool out of herself. What had she been thinking? Her eyes were stinging with the threat of tears, and she silently berated herself. The last thing she needed to do was complete her embarrassment by crying in front of a stripper.

The look on Kara's face made Alex's chest tighten, and she softened again briefly. She leaned forward and softly cupped Kara's cheek, waiting for the glistening blue eyes to meet her own. "You're very sweet."

The watery smile she received somehow made everything worse, and Alex knew she had to leave. "Goodbye, Kara."

* * *

Kara was quiet when she finally returned to the table she'd last seen Miss Grant at. Her boss was nowhere to be found, and Kara found herself lacking the energy to seek the other woman out.

She'd ended up crying after all, though she'd at least managed to do so privately. It had taken her a while to calm down, and she'd had to clean herself up a little in the bathroom. The dim interior in the club and her boss's general disinterest would hide any last remnants of her ridiculous failure.

She spotted her tablet and phone and quickly retrieved them, determined to go about the rest of the night as if nothing had happened.

"I'm a big girl," she reminded herself under her breath. So what if she'd gotten rejected, it hadn't been the first time and it wouldn't be the last. It was just the way Alex had  _looked_  at her…

Cat's distinctive voice cut through the the troubling thought, and Kara was relieved.

"Oh,  _finally_ ," Cat declared with a beleaguered sigh.

Kara opted not to point out that the time away had been Miss Grant's idea. "Is there something you need Miss Grant?" she asked instead.

"Do I need something? Hmm," Miss Grant's hand rose in exaggerated motion to tap at her chin, "No, I just missed your inane questions-of course I need something! Grab your tablet and get ready to take some notes, I've begun negotiations with the mayor…"

Kara's head ducked down as she scrambled to comply with her boss's wishes. There was a small comfort in Miss Grant's unchanging attitude, and it served to ground Kara further from her otherwise anomalous night.

Kara Zorel didn't go to strip clubs to stare at strippers, and she certainly didn't ask any of said strippers out just because she'd thought she'd shared some kind of connection with one.

"Are you even listening to me?" Miss Grant's voice cut through her thoughts again.

Kara pushed her glasses up nervously and swallowed. "Of course Miss Grant, I was just-"

"As I was saying," Miss Grant continued once she was certain she had Kara's attention, "I've spoken to nearly everyone I intended to for the evening, though there is still a small matter I need to settle with Maxwell."

Miss Grant began looking around the club with a frown, and Kara understood that her boss was trying to locate the man in question. She diligently joined in on the search, spotting the oily man on her second pass through the large main area.

"Over in the corner booth," she declared while pointing subtly with her tablet.

"Excellent. Come along Cara."

Kara trailed behind her boss diligently, wondering for the nth time if the older woman didn't get her name wrong on  _purpose_. She stumbled, nearly losing her balance. A hand reached out to her shoulder, keeping her from tipping over to land very painfully on a low table.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, her nervous smile disappearing when she realized the hand belonged to a scantily clad Alex.

"No problem." Alex's hand rubbed at her shoulder for a moment, and Kara couldn't handle the contact.

"Excuse me," she blurted out hurriedly, rushing to catch up to an oblivious Cat Grant.

Alex warred with herself as she watched Kara scurry away, her stomach flipping at the hurt expression that had flitted over Kara's face.

* * *

 

By the time Miss Grant had finished speaking with Maxwell Lord, Kara was more than ready to go home. She made some last notes on her tablet as her boss settled the tab, her tiredness making sense when she caught sight of the time on her tablet.

It was after one in the morning, and Kara was hoping to be able to go home and sleep very soon. Maybe in the morning things would seem better.

"Kara, what's this?"

Kara blinked up at her boss, her eyes squinting at the long slip of paper Miss Grant was holding up. "A receipt?"

"Oh, well, thank you. Now I know why I hired you," Miss Grant said in a cheerful voice laden with sarcasm. "I  _know_  what it is, I mean this."

The receipt was abrupt shoved into Kara's hands, and she frowned as she looked down at the itemized list. Everything seemed in order. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

Miss Grant heaved a dramatic sigh and looked up as if to gather her patience. "Kara, did you reject my rather generous offer - it was generous, your performance this year  _certainly_  hasn't merited a bonus - and tell the club to cancel your lap dance?"

The receipt that Miss Grant had just been about to retrieve was snatched away as Kara stared down at the slip. "No," she said absently, "I got the lap dance. I don't understand…"

The white piece of paper was abruptly snatched away, Miss Grant offering her an askance look.

"You got the lap dance, but I wasn't charged?" She eyed the receipt, for a moment before scrutinizing Kara. "Well now,  _that's_ intriguing."

Kara's cheeks flushed, and she opened her mouth to try and explain.

"I won't complain about receiving free services," Miss Grant continued without pausing.

Kara blew out a frustrated breath, her thoughts jumbled as she tried to understand why Alex hadn't charged her for the lap dance she had  _most definitely_  received.

"Um, so, are we done here for the night?" she asked as a rather annoyingly hopeful thought began echoing in her head.

Her boss didn't look up, her pen moving as she signed the slip to approve the charges to her card. "If you're in that much of a hurry, I suppose you can find a cab."

Kara didn't wait for further approval, instead rushing off to stand far from hearing distance of Miss Grant. She looked around the club earnestly, biting her lower lip as she tried to find Alex among the many people present. She growled in frustration. The club seemed more crowded than it had before.

"Can I help you?" a vaguely familiar voice inquired. It took a moment for Kara to register the voice as addressing her.

She frowned at the attendant from earlier, finally noticing the name tag affixed over the woman's left breast pocket.

"Carol?"

The attendant smiled at her patiently.

"I don't suppose you might know where I can find Al-er, Agent X, do you?"

Carol's smile became knowing. "I believe she's in a private session with a client, though she should be finished any time now."

The feeling of hope in Kara's chest dimmed slightly. "Thank you."

Right, there was that. Alex was a stripper. What if she was just imagining things? This was Alex's  _job_  for crying out loud. She walked slowly as she thought, and before she knew it she was at the long hallway that lead to the private rooms.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she waited, remembering the intense look she'd shared with Alex toward the end of the dance.

No, she wasn't imagining things. There had been too much in that look.

A man dressed in a three thousand dollar suit exited the hallway, a pleased look on his face. Kara rolled her eyes as he passed.

She turned back just in time to catch the first look at Alex.

The outfit was different again. Kara had to bite the inside of her cheek. A skimpy version of what looked to be a police uniform had her wondering just how many costumes Alex had - and if she had to look so amazing in every single one.

"Kara," Alex said in surprise, her chin rising when she realized Kara had to have seen her previous client exiting.

"Alex, hey." Kara licked her lips and gathered her courage. "So, my boss and I were about to leave when she noticed that she wasn't charged for the lap dance."

Alex's eyebrows scrunched together as she frowned, an odd expression passing over her face. "Your boss paid for your lap dance?"

A nervous giggle escaped Kara before she could help it, and she blew out a breath. "Miss Grant thought it would be a nice bonus since I...I mean you were dancing - you're a really good dancer, you know that? And so she saw how much I couldn't help but-oh my god I need to stop talking."

The nervous spiel made Alex's lips twitch, her posture easing in the face of Kara's unique charm. "You have an interesting boss."

"You have NO idea," Kara admitted, punctuating the statement with a small laugh.

A smile crept onto Alex's face as she looked at Kara. She cleared her throat and shifted her weight on her feet. "So, what was it you needed?"

Kara bit at her lower lip, her head ducking down for a moment. When she looked back up her eyes met Alex's, her blue eyes intense. "Why didn't you charge me for the dance?"

Alex's mouth opened as she tried to form words, bringing a hand up to comb restlessly through her hair when nothing came. Kara was still looking at her.

"I...I don't know. It just didn't seem, right, I guess?" She crossed her arms defensively over her chest, not really knowing why she'd had Carol cancel the charge.

Kara's smiled, her lips just barely curling up.

Alex wasn't sure why she couldn't look away, but the small smile made her pulse accelerate.

"Alex," Kara said as she stepped closer, "meet me for coffee."

Alex still couldn't look away, but she knew she needed to. The Kara from before was back, all shyness again nowhere to be found.

"I-" Alex swallowed and shook her head, one hand rising to make a flippant gesture. "I mean, come on, do you really want to date a stripper?"

"Yes."

Kara wasn't sure where the confidence was coming from, but as she looked at Alex she felt...different.

From the beginning Alex had entranced her, sure. However, there was no mistaking the looks she'd received in return. They knew nothing about each other, but there was no mistaking the fact that when Alex looked at her, she really  _saw_  Kara.

Alex wasn't sure what she should say. Kara was beautiful and sweet, and for some reason had an interest in her-beyond her body. She didn't know if anything could come from this moment, but as Kara remained confident, Alex knew there was really only one way to respond.

"Coffee, huh? Did you have a place in mind?"

Kara's smile blossomed into a grin. "Well, I do know a place that serves the most  _amazing_  sticky buns…"


End file.
